Suara Matahari
by shiro akira
Summary: Tentang Hinata Shoyou yang naksir berat terhadap penyanyi terkenal bernama Kageyama Tobio. Sanggupkah ia mengalahkan para fangirl cantik serta artis-artis terkenal untuk merebut perhatian Kageyama, kendati dirinya hanya sebatas penggemar? Singer!Haikyuu Characters [KageHina, slight KuroKen, BokuAka, IwaOi]


**Suara Matahari**

 _by_ _**Shiro Akira**_

.

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

.

 _Warning: OOC, Typo(s), and other stuff_

.

 ** _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fiksi ini kecuali kepuasan semata_**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"Kenma, kau sudah siap belum?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kenma itu hanya menghela napas mendengar teman sepermainannya berteriak dari lantai atas. "Aku sudah siap daritadi, Shoyou. Cepatlah turun."

"Lima menit lagi!" Seruan balasan kemudian terdengar.

Kenma tidak menyahut lagi. Perhatiannya kembali terfokus kepada layar PSP yang menjadi pelampiasan kebosanannya menunggu Shoyou berpakaian. Serius, seharusnya ia tidak harus sebingung itu untuk memilih pakaian yang mau digunakan untuk menonton konser nanti. Cukup celana jins dan kaus, mungkin dengan jaket jika dingin.

Yah, tetapi Kenma bisa maklum. Konser yang akan ditonton keduanya nanti adalah konsernya Kageyama, penyanyi sekaligus _gebetan_ Shoyou yang sempat satu SMA dengannya. Dulu, Shoyou tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya karena merasa saingannya terlalu banyak—karena Kageyama memang sudah populer baik di antara teman seangkatannya maupun di kalangan kakak kelas. Dan sekarang Kenma tidak tahu harus merasa kasihan atau tidak, sebab Kageyama bukan populer lagi, melainkan terkenal. Sangat terkenal.

Siapa yang tidak tahu nama Kageyama Tobio? Penyanyi muda kelahiran Jepang yang masih berusia delapanbelas tahun namun memiliki talenta tinggi di bidang musik. Hampir tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa Kageyama lakukan jika sudah menyangkut di permusikan. Bermain _drum_? Mudah saja. _Bass_ dan gitar? Ia sudah menguasainya sejak sekolah menengah. Piano? Justru alat musik ini yang paling sering dimainkannya.

Intinya, Kageyama Tobio itu sempurna.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Shoyou akhirnya turun dari kamarnya, berlari kecil dan menghampiri Kenma dengan semangat seperti biasa. Kenma menatapnya datar dari bawah sampai atas. "Tidak usah berpakaian terlalu bagus. Seperti Kageyama akan melihatmu saja," komentarnya, tepat menusuk _kokoro_ Shoyou yang paling dalam.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, 'kan?" semprot Shoyou tak mau kalah. "Dia bisa saja menarikku ke atas panggung dan kami akan menyanyi bersama! Aku harus terlihat menawan kalau mau disorot kamera."

"Terserahlah, yang penting kita cepat berangkat," gumam Kenma.

Shoyou tertawa dalam hati. Kenma bukanlah orang yang suka dengan acara-acara yang melibatkan keramaian seperti konser. Namun, di konser kali ini ada segelintir penyanyi lain yang diundang, salah satunya adalah Kuroo Tetsurou. Shoyou tahu betul betapa besar rasa suka Kenma terhadap penyanyi yang menurutnya punya model rambut aneh itu.

Sepasang teman baik tersebut berangkat naik kereta dari Miyagi menuju Tokyo, tempat konser sang penyanyi idola diselenggarakan. Tak jarang Shoyou mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis yang juga menjadi penumpang di kereta itu yang membahas Kageyama dan konsernya. Kemungkinan besar mereka juga akan menonton konser Kageyama malam ini.

Sulit dipungkiri, walaupun agak tidak wajar, Shoyou sedikit terganggu apabila mendengar ada cewek-cewek yang membicarakan Kageyama begitu antusias. Rasanya ia ingin mengelem mulut mereka dan berkata bahwa Kageyama tidak akan melihat kepada mereka. Namun siapa dia? Hubungannya dengan Kageyama sama saja seperti hubungan Kageyama dengan mereka. Sebatas penggemar, tidak lebih. Kalau mengingat itu Shoyou suka menyesal sendiri mengapa dulu ia tidak memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada Kageyama sewaktu mereka masih satu sekolah dulu.

Penumpang kereta kian bertambah seiring jarak mereka yang semakin dekat ke Tokyo. Perbincangan tentang konser pun juga seringkali disinggung penumpang kereta lain yang dominan perempuan.

"Kageyama-kun mengundang banyak penyanyi di konsernya tahun ini!" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berbinar. "Bokuto-kun, Kuroo-kun, Miya-kun, Sugawara-kun, dan Akaashi-kun akan hadir! Aku sangat tidak sabar menonton mereka!"

"Jangan lupakan Kageyama-kun juga akan berduet dengan penyanyi keren lain, Oikawa Tooru!" sahut temannya tak kalah antusias.

"Kau serius Oikawa-kun juga diundang? Wow, konser ini benar-benar akan membuatku kehilangan darah karena mimisan!"

Shoyou memutar bola mata, sedikit _bete_ mendengarnya, apalagi karena yang berbicara adalah gadis-gadis cantik yang memiliki bentuk tubuh indah dan … tinggi. Jika bisa dibilang, mereka mungkin satu dari sekian banyak wanita cantik yang cocok bersanding dengan idolanya. Bahkan, jika sekalipun Kageyama tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan wanita, tidak sedikit lelaki yang juga menjadi _fanboy_ -nya. Lebih dari itu, Kageyama punya banyak kesempatan untuk mendekati atau didekati oleh rekan-rekan penyanyinya. Seperti Oikawa Tooru atau Miya Atsumu, misalnya …

"Hei, kau tahu, tidak? Katanya Miya-kun diam-diam berpacaran dengan Kageyama-kun, lho."

Jantung Shoyou serasa putar balik mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Eh? Itu hanya gosip, tahu! Kageyama-kun sudah pernah klarifikasi bahwa ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa saat ini," tukas seseorang, secara tidak langsung mengembalikan jantung Shoyou ke tempat semula, "Itu, sih, Miya-kun saja yang memang sedang mendekati Kageyama-kun."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Kurasa mereka berdua akan jadi pasangan yang lucu."

Mau tak mau, _mood_ Shoyou semakin turun. Ia tahu ia tidak punya hak untuk kesal atau cemburu, tapi memang begitulah keadaannya saat ini.

"Shoyou, apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" tegur Kenma tiba-tiba.

Si pemuda berambut oranye mengerjap beberapa saat. "Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Ekspresimu menunjukkan seolah kau mau menyiksa seseorang," kata Kenma, "Tolong jangan bilang kau berusaha meniru ekspresi Kageyama lagi?"

Wajah Shoyou merah padam. "Tidak!" serunya, terlalu keras sampai menarik perhatian setengah dari penumpang kereta. Tapi Shoyou tidak peduli setelah itu. Setidaknya perbincangan tentang idolanya yang menjadi penyebab utama mengapa wajahnya memasang ekspresi demikian menjadi terhenti beberapa saat.

Entah setelah berapa lama, akhirnya kereta pun berhenti di stasiun yang dituju Shoyou dan Kenma. Seperti orang-orang Jepang yang budiman, mereka sabar mengantre untuk keluar dari kereta kendati Shoyou setengah hati membiarkan gadis-gadis itu mendahuluinya. Semoga saja tiket konser mereka bukan tiket festival alias tiket menonton di bagian terdepan—terdekat dengan panggung, karena Shoyou memang memiliki tiket tersebut.

Shoyou jadi senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan ketika Kageyama bernyanyi sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada para penonton, ia akan jadi salah satu yang berkesempatan menyentuh kulitnya yang ia rasa halus itu.

"Sekarang kau malah tampak sumringat." Kenma lagi-lagi berkata. "Sepertinya konser ini mengganggu otakmu."

Shoyou mendorong punggung Kenma ketika penumpang di depannya sudah semuanya melangkah keluar kereta. "Diamlah! Memangnya salah kalau aku senang? Kau juga pasti bahagia karena bisa melihat Kuroo secara langsung."

Kenma memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang nyaris dilihat Shoyou. "Setidaknya aku masih bisa bereaksi normal."

Cibiran singkat dari Shoyou mengakhiri debat mereka.

Untungnya, letak stasiun tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi konser yang dituju mereka, jadi Kenma yang tergolong malas bergerak itu tidak harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk berjalan. Berbeda dengan Shoyou yang memiliki cadangan energi terlampai besar, ia terus menerus melompat-lompat selama di perjalanan sambil sesekali bersenandung. Jalanan yang ramai oleh penonton konser pun tidak menjadi alasan baginya untuk bertingkah normal.

Kenma membuka PSP-nya dan berjalan agak jauh di belakang Shoyou agar tidak ada orang yang mengira bahwa mereka berteman. _Memalukan saja_ , pikirnya.

Semakin dekat jarak mereka, semakin jelas pula penampakan bangunan besar yang menjadi tempat utama acara bergengsi tersebut. Kenma menyadari temannya sedari tadi menahan jeritan kala melihat sebuah _drone_ yang terbang bolak-balik di angkasa yang menayangkan video singkat Kageyama berulang-ulang. Video tersebut menunjukkan Kageyama sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera sambil berkata, " _Halo, Kageyama Tobio di sini. Jangan lupa menonton konserku malam ini di Gedung Seijou pukul delapan, terima kasih banyak!_ "

Mau tak mau Kenma tersenyum kecil melihat kelakukan Shoyou sekarang ini. Jadi penggemar berat memang tidak semudah itu, ya …

Shoyou dan Kenma kemudian mengantre masuk di loket tiket festival usai itu, dengan pandangan Shoyou yang masih tidak mau lepas dari video yang terpasang di hologram _drone_ tersebut. Walaupun konser masih berlangsung kira-kira empat jam lagi, antrean penonton sudah cukup banyak di depan Gedung Seijou. Tidak sedikit yang membawa _glowstick_ warna-warni atau poster idola mereka.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kenma mendapati air muka Shoyou mendadak tidak enak. Seperti yang ia bilang, mirip dengan idolanya Kageyama (walau ia tidak selalu berwajah seperti itu, sih. Hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja, misalnya saat sedang tidak sadar tengah disorot kamera atau terlalu serius bermain alat musik).

Setengah jam telah berlalu saat Shoyou dan Kenma sudah masuk ke dalam gedung, tepatnya di area penonton festival. Seperti yang sudah diduga, sudah sangat banyak penonton yang datang dan menempati posisi terdepan. Terima kasih untuk tubuhnya yang kecil namun lincah, Shoyou bisa menyelinap di antara orang-orang untuk bisa mendapat posisi terdepan, tentunya tak lupa sambil menyeret Kenma juga.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Kenma!" seru Shoyou, tubuhnya bergetar karena keantusiasan.

Kenma mengangguk menanggapi sahabatnya. "Usahakan jangan memukul gadis-gadis yang bersorak untuk Kageyama, mengerti?"

Shoyou tertawa. "Tidak janji."

(-)

 _A/N_ : HOLAAAA balik lagi dengan kapal KageHina yeay. jadi tadi pagi shiro abis nonton kagehina nyanyi dan demi apapun suara mereka indah banget:') headcanon kalo ternyata suara kags itu bagus rupanya bener, kawan. dan karena lagi suka2nya sama kags, akhirnya terbitlah fic singer!kageyama ini~

arigatou yang sudah mampir dan baca, akhir kata ... _mind to review?_


End file.
